


My End, My Other Self

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Chess (Board Game)
Genre: Drabble, Foe Yay, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swift and ruthless, she strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My End, My Other Self

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polishmyarmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/gifts).



Swift and ruthless, she strikes. Beautiful and terrible, she moves on.

From across the valley, her counterpart watches, ready to move in her turn. Her respect for the other queen is a little more than grudging, a little less than admiring. For the enemy king (and, though she would die before she admitted it, for her own consort) she has only contempt: his cringing withdrawal, his ponderous progress, weighed down with the trappings of his train. 

Her own end will come at the hands of that other queen. It is always the way; she would not have it any other.


End file.
